Alice of Human Sacrifice
by Sweethalo90
Summary: Based on one of my favorite creepy Vocaloid songs. Just had to do it! Rated T for blood, possible mild language, and because I'm paranoid. Enjoy! :D
1. Prologue

Alice of Human Sacrifice

Me: Hey! Well, my first short story! Somebody did a Dance Central edition for one of my favorite creepy Vocaloid songs and I just had to do one. Yes, Buck will appear at some point in the story. If you haven't heard this song, check it out. Somebody had a great English Dub for the song. Yes, it's Japanese (really shouldn't surprise you). Okay, I hope you like it!

* * *

Prologue

Rosalina, Chloe, Celine, Roxanne watched as her foster parents' children played outside. Buck and Jenna had taken them to Rosalina and Jason's home for them to baby-sit while they ran some errands. Chloe stayed with them, wanting to spend some time with her friends that helped her sister and Jason's brother return to the Ice Age world while she, Jason, and Jason's cousin, Lars, went back with the twins.

Roxanne, too, came to hang out with her sister. Lars and Jason were out having a guy's day out with their okay and she had nothing better to do. Besides, it has been a while since they had seen each other, same for Jason and Lars, and they wanted to catch up and spend the day together. So, the girls stood at the entrance of the den, smiling contently as their little nieces and nephews played around without a care in the world.

That's when Taliyah shyly approached her aunts. She was the quietest kit in the litter, though she did talk sometimes. Her cheeks turned a peach color as she asked in her soft voice, "Aunt Rosalina, Aunt Roxanne, will you tell us a story?"

Rosalina smiled sweetly at her niece. This had to be the second time she had heard Taliyah speak. She couldn't help but think the kit's voice was absolutely precious! The cerulean-eyed female patted Taliyah's head. She replied, "Of course we will! Now, let's see…hmm…" Rosalina turned her head to Roxanne, who was also thinking of a good story. Unfortunately, they had nothing. Soon, Celine came to save the day.

"Hey, little sis, I think I got a great story I think you'll like. Get Noemi and our brothers." Taliyah did as her older foster sister said and gathered her sister and brothers around Celine. The green-eyed kit gave Rosalina, Roxanne, and Chloe a begging look for them to join their circle. With a shrug, they took a seat on either side of the preteen.

Once everybody got settled, Celine warned, "Okay, this story is going to be a little creepy, but hopefully not too creepy to the point it'll give you nightmares and dad will kill me. Are you ready?" She smiled as her little sisters, brothers, and friend nodded their heads. Celine cleared her throat before beginning.

"Once upon a time, there was a tiny dream. The dream was so tiny that no one knew who dreamt it. The little dream began to think. 'I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people dream of me?' The little dream thought and then came up with an idea. 'I'll make mammals get lost in me, and let them create the world'"

* * *

Me: Short prologue, but the next will be a bit longer. Keep your eyes peeled! Feel free to review.

Sweethalo90 :D


	2. Ferret of the Spade

Alice of Human Sacrifice

Me: All right! Now, I must warn you this will be a pretty scary chapter. You'll see why. Please, don't hate Chloe in this chapter. Just a story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Ferret of the Spade

The ferret tossed and turned as she slept. She let out an aggravated growl and gave up. Her sky blue eyes shot open to see she wasn't lying on her bed made of moss and leaves, but on the cold ground. Confused and frightened, she quickly got up from her spot. That's when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello, ferret of the Spade." The female turned around and saw a young male weasel staring back at her. The boy's fur was completely white, but his hair was a dark black, just like her surroundings. His midnight black bangs hid his eyes, making it difficult for the she-ferret to see what color they were.

Chloe sighed in relief. She was glad she wasn't alone. However, the little boy scared her. She finally asked, "Who are you? Tell me!"

"My name's Dream and I'm not a kid. I've lived through double, hundreds of doubles of times more than you. I'm not sure, though." The boy replied. Chloe huffed. _Gosh, he's creepy! Wait, he's probably just messing with me. Maybe he's just a figment of my imagination. Yeah! _She glared at the little male kit. She wanted to get out of wherever she was and wake up from this strange…whatever it was.

Chloe grabbed the kit by the arm and growled, "If you don't go away, I'll…."

"I cannot go away, unfortunately. Besides, I came to do something." Dream grinned up at her, earning another impatient growl from Chloe. _Yeah, I know why you came. You came to interrupt me from my peaceful slumber. Well, whatever it is, I pray it won't be anything crazy. _

She heard the boy speak again. "Are you my friend or no?" Chloe's sky blue eyes hardened slightly at him. Was he expecting her to be friendly to him right on the spot? Granted, she loved kids, but she didn't like the ones that nearly scared her to death. Suddenly, the black atmosphere disappeared and changed into a place with snow everywhere and strange mammals going about their day.

Chloe thought she remembered this place. She was back in the Ice Age world, or so she thought. She gasped when she realized Dream had transported her here. The ferret shouted angrily, "Hey! Where did you go? Hey! Dream, answer me!" The kit came up from behind her without her acknowledgment.

"This is my world! Looks a lot like you old one, huh? Well, you're in a dream, sis, but is it yours?" Chloe turned with a startled shriek to see the boy standing behind her. _Okay, he's got to stop it with the appearing-out-of-nowhere thing! He kind of reminds me of Buck? _Buck…

Chloe shook her head. Now was not the time to think about the male who let her stay with him and his family. She needed to find a way to get out of here!

With fright and anger in her tone, Chloe shouted, "What the hell are you saying? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm a dream. I am you in someone's dream, but you don't know. Don't give me that petrified face. There's nothing to worry about. Other than that, you're an Alice in a different body."

_What?_ Chloe tried to let the last part sink in, but it didn't make any sense to her. This boy was really making her lose her patience and pushing her buttons. _Alice?_ She thought in confusion. Dream gave her a lighthearted grin as he said, "Yes, Alice. You're an Alice that came from here. Make me proud, sis." With that, he disappeared.

Chloe stood there, shocked, confused, and irritated. Her name was not Alice. She was not an Alice. She was Chloe. _I'm Chloe, not Alice! He's not making any sense at all! Ugh! _The sky blue-eyed ferret thought with an aggravated growl. "What Alice is he speaking of? I'm Chloe! Dream, take me back home! Dream!" The little kit did not return and some mammals stopped to stare at the insane ferret.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" A beaver with a horn on his nose called out to her. Chloe let her body relax itself and her eyes return to a calm, soft gaze as she turned to him, nodding with a reassuring smile. Once he and the other mammals that had stopped to stare at her went back to their previous activity, Chloe went back to what she was thinking about.

_What is this Alice…who is this Alice that little boy keeps mentioning? _She felt something or somebody pull at her arm. Chloe looked down to see a cute little beaver girl staring back at her. "Hi! Would you like to play with me?" The ferret couldn't resist smiling at her slightly. Part of her wanted to play with her, but she was so confused about where she was and who this Alice person was. With a small sad smile, Chloe shook her head.

"I can't right now. I need to find a way to get out of wherever I am. Before I go, would you happen to know who this Alice person is? I think I'm going to lose it at any second if I don't find out right now." The beaver girl stared at her with a blank expression. Then, her dark brown eyes closed in thought. Chloe waited patiently, hoping silently that the little girl knew.

The beaver spoke, "I honestly don't know, but this Alice probably hears me. She says that they will always remember the world….she was in." Her expression turned into a very creepy grin, which caused Chloe to run away from her, panting as her feet quickly took turns hitting the ground. _What is happening? What did Alice say? Who is it? Alice always remembers this world? What does that mean? _

Chloe stopped running to catch her breath. That's when she heard Dream's voice ringing in her head. _Sis must be an Alice and have come from here. _Her breathing went back to normal only a little, for it was still a bit ragged. With a shaky voice, she wondered, "Really?" She began to let out a small chuckle. What was wrong with her? Chloe felt as if she was losing her head. She feared this dream was causing her to go insane.

Her giggling soon subsided when she whispered, "I think I understand now –how I came to this world. I still don't know what an Alice is. I should just forget it before I get so confused that I forget how to breathe. I came to this world, despite the fact I'm not on my ferret side. I am Alice! Is that it, Dream?"

Much to her approval, the boy appeared again and said, "Um…sure, you can think that. You'll probably continue to think that way. Hmm, no, I should attract some other mammals." Dream disappeared, leaving an insane-driven ferret to stabbing an innocent mammal with a very sharp rock. Chloe had snapped.

The beaver girl Chloe had encountered before was standing behind her, bewildered at the sight. "Ma'am?" She called out to the she-ferret only to be the next victim to be stabbed vigorously by the female. Her wails startled the other mammals, causing them to run away as fast as they could.

"Kill! Kill! I must kill everything in this world. I'm Alice! I must do this so I can go home!" Chloe screamed to no one in particular. Her psychotic laugh echoed around the village and her fur and face were covered with fresh, crimson blood. While everyone ran away to safety, a male with an eye patch on his left eye and orange-brown fur with a cream-colored middle stood in his spot, confused as to why everyone was running away.

Soon, he was face-to-face with the deranged ferret. Chloe was blinded by the color red that she didn't care if she knew the male or not, she was going to kill him. With an unwavering voice, she addressed him, "You. I'll kill you!" The one-eyed male turned his head and closed his lonely, sapphire eye, waiting for his life to end. However, the impact never came. He opened his eye and saw that the ferret was gone.

* * *

Chloe was behind a makeshift cell with very thick bars made of wood, the atmosphere black as it was before this entire fiasco began. Her expression went from hysterical to puzzled. What happened? She was almost successful in killing the male until this cell fell over her. Dream appeared once again, his head shaking. "I cannot let you do this. You're going insane. That will not do. This Alice I shall junk. I do not need one."

_Him again? _Chloe shouted, "You little….!" She was cut off at the sound of Dream's laughter. It wasn't an amused or happy laugh. It was a mocking laugh. This caused her to see red again, but she couldn't do anything about it. So, she waited for him to stop laughing, her paws gripping the wooden bars tighter.

Dream teased, "You have been bad."

"Don't mess around with me, you twerp! You will get me out of here this instant!" The female shouted angrily at the kit.

The boy said in a sing-song tone, "I can't do that." And then he left, leaving an imprisoned Chloe behind to shout for him to wait. The atmosphere changed into where she was now surrounded by tall shrubs. _He's kidding, right? _She began to pant softly before letting out an ear-piercing screech.

Dream held a doll that looked like Chloe as he sang.

_The first Alice was a woman of the Spade, and righteously she held a sharpened stone within her hand. _

_Never hesitating to slay all within her way, creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland. _

Chloe gasped. What was this? "What is this song?" Dream stopped singing to answer her. He told her that this was her song. He continued to sing.

_Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line, captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin. _

_If it weren't for the murderous wake left behind, no one would have suspected that she had ever been._

"Stop!" Chloe screamed loudly.

This made Dream laugh. He sighed, "She used to dream, but she wasn't as gallant as we thought, was she?"

* * *

Rosalina stared at Celine in shock. Where in the world did she come up with such a scary story? She turned her head to see if anyone was as frightened as she was. Fortunately, she wasn't alone. Taliyah was whimpering softly in fear. Noemi and Keiichi had their protective arms around their sister's shoulders, reassuring her that it was just a story. Gale, Dimitrios, and Roxanne, however, were mind blown.

"Sis, that was awesome! Continue, please!" Gale begged. Celine grinned at her little brother. She was surprised, as well as relieved, that he, Dimitrios, Noemi, and Roxanne were not afraid. They were into it and waiting for more. Taliyah was so scared that she wanted to go in Rosalina's den. Rosalina understood and let the little kit enter her home with her following to get the girl situated.

Celine waited for Rosalina's return. She waited for a moment, but she didn't turn up. _Wow! I must have really freaked her out. No matter. More thrill for us! _So she continued her story. Chloe shook her head, "So I was included in this story? Okay, granted, I kill dinosaurs every now and then when they're trying to attack me or any of you, but I wouldn't be that insane to kill an innocent mammal."

"Chloe, it's just a story. Of course we know you would never do that. Don't get so defensive. Anyway, shall I continue?" Celine received nods from the remaining weasels and ferret. And continue the preteen girl did.

* * *

Me: Did you get scared? I hope you don't get nightmares. *giggle* Don't worry. The other three are not as violent. The next one's a bit bloody, but not as bloody as this one. The worst part is pretty much over. It still gets a little creepy. Well, I do hope I didn't scare you too bad. I'll feel awful. lol Feel free to leave a review.

Sweethalo90 :D


	3. Man of the Diamond

Alice of Human Sacrifice

Me: Hey! So sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been so tired because of TCAP that I kind of didn't feel like working on this for a while. Not to fear, though! If I'm out of school Friday, I may have some time to work on the next chapter. Okay, you'll probably hate me for what happened to Buck in this chapter. I'm not telling! Read it for yourself. Enjoy!

P.S.: Buck will be a little OOC but the Alice of Human Sacrifice song did say something about a madman, and since Buck is kind of insane (the good, funny kind of way)...well, I had to do it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Man of the Diamond

Dream sighed, "Ah, he doesn't care about mammals anymore. He said before that he was thinking…about becoming an Alice. He'll become an Alice and leave from this world. " He stared down at the ferret doll that looked like Chloe, the first Alice he brought to his world. His attention soon turned to the one-eyed male weasel that escaped from Chloe's wrath.

Buck looked down at the ground before replying, "It's no' that I don't care! Now…Mammals are being killed right away! That ferret didn't help at all with the matter. It's terrible." The images of innocent mammals being stabbed, slashed, and tortured to death by the she-ferret came back into mind. He was so close to being one of them, but Dream had stopped Chloe before she had the chance to slaughter him. Now, she was imprisoned behind a thick, wooden cell.

He shook his head to erase the thoughts coursing through his head to hear Dream say, "Hey, sir, you thought of it before, but you're not really brave, are you?" Buck was taken aback at the question. Of course, he was brave. He was in an adrenaline rush during that incident with the insane female that tried to kill him. He didn't have his knife with him, since he had left it in a remote cave somewhere, so he had to flee. It was not out of fear, he denied, but it was the better option. Better run than to be murdered brutally by Chloe.

Part of him was running away in fear, which caused him to shout. "So you saw it? Whoever does usually know it's horrible!" Buck's paws reached up to his forehead and began to massage his sore temples.

Dream only stared at the male with a blank stare. However, he did reply, "Yeah. Gosh, it doesn't matter. You're becoming an Alice!" He had confidence that this Alice would not disappoint him like the first one did. He seemed to have no intention in killing anybody, though he was slightly insane himself.

Red. The color of blood. The innocent mammals being slaughtered without remorse by Chloe. It was all coming back to him once again. "R-Red. Red. Red. The color you see when you slay mammals and their families. Her lover….His blood red eyes were also dyed red a long time ago."

"I guess you don't hear it. Well, impress me and do your best." Soon, Dream disappeared, leaving the troubled male in the middle of the busy village.

"Her face is…It wasn't a different color at first! Her face, she..." Buck felt as if he was speaking nonsense now. He wasn't sure if he was talking about Chloe or whoever else he had in mind. Suddenly, he had a small flashback, thankfully not related to the incident that happened earlier. He had a stack of leaves with musical notes in his right paw, though he wasn't really the musical type unless it was out of boredom.

He whispered, "Song. That song. It's time fo' that song. I'll sing it. Better be light. Ugh, I'm getting distracted." He went to an almost quiet part of the village. His oncoming headache stopped its near existence as he sang the song softly to himself.

_The second Alice was the man of the Diamond. _

_The broken echo of the lies within demented words..._

He was stopped at the second line when a young female approached him. Her fur was the completely white, just like Dream's. Her long, maroon hair with a blue streak on her bang cascaded down her shoulders like a dark, red, velvet curtain. Her eyes were a dark violet hue, giving her a mysterious look. She said in her beautiful British accent, "What's that song? I don't believe I've heard it before. It sounds rather dark than amusing."

Buck and the violet-eyed ferret stood in an awkward silence as the Ice Age creatures walked past them without paying them any mind. He rubbed his neck with a little chuckle. "Oh, that…I honestly haven't a single clue. I just thought of it all of a sudden. It kind of came out without meaning to." Buck was kind of embarrassed that somebody had heard him singing to himself. It was pretty rare that Buck sang. The fact that this young lass had heard didn't help with his mortification.

Leah, the violet-eyed she-ferret who found the male, looked away for a few seconds. She shrugged, "Oh, all right. That's fine, I suppose. Carry on." Buck was expecting the girl to leave, but she stayed put. That's when he realized she wanted to hear the rest of the song. _Look what you got yourself into, Bucky Boy. _It didn't take long before a crowd of creatures surrounded him and Leah. _I guess I have no choice, huh? _With a small sigh, Buck continued his song.

_He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland, _

_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed. _

_Deadly yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose…._

Buck paused with a small jolt. "A-Alice? Ha, this song! No' too long ago, children were singing this." The sound of the villagers' voices interrupted his further thoughts. _'Keep singing, like a minstrel!' 'That's it!' 'Yes!' 'Sing more!' 'Hurry up and sing!' _Their demands for him to continue his melody got his mind back on track.

With small nod, he continued, repeating the last line again.

_D-deadly yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose_

_Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death._

_Single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed._

_With a twisting grin, this dying man lay breathing his last…breath._

He said the last word to himself, almost inaudible to the others. Some of the Ice Age creatures went back to what they were doing previously, the male's lyrics haunting their minds. The large crowd around Buck began to grow smaller eventually, leaving the male to start laughing for no apparent reason. He realized that his insanity was returning, but it wasn't the good kind. He soon began to shout, "Red! Flowing red! Her. Their blood! Blood! Blood! Blood!" His insane laughter caused the bystanders to stare at him with concern and worry.

The images of Chloe slaying the creatures came back to him as he continued to shout and laugh. "All of you! Do you know you're blood is red? That's fantastic! It's red! So very red, while you all see black!" He swiped the sharpest arrowhead stone he could find then faced the terrified mammals once he had the arrowhead close to his head. Leah couldn't do anything but stay where she was, too scared to advance towards the one-eyed male. She wanted to stop him, but she couldn't bring her body to move.

"You should all see it now!" Those were Buck's last words before he stabbed himself repeatedly with the sharp stone and died, or so he thought.

Dream shook his head. "Don't do it. Don't worry about what they said. I'm glad, though. You are also prepared to bring someone with you." This time, the kit was holding a doll that looked like Buck. Instead of his regular eye patch, an elegant red rose took its place over his missing eye. He soon put it down next to the plush Chloe doll. _Two Alices and they were both failures. Onto the third Alice, I suppose. Surely, I'll have some luck with this one, but then again, I may not._

* * *

Celine began to chuckle at her little siblings' faces of shock and awe. They were on the edges of their seats, they were getting into it. Roxanne and Chloe exchanged glances. "Celine, what's gotten you in to thinking up these dark, scary stories?" Chloe asked. She was starting to get really freaked out, yet she was dying to listen to more of the story.

The green-eyed kit only giggled. "I don't know, to tell you the truth. I just came up with it."

* * *

Taliyah held a rock to her ear. She was having a rock phone conversation with Buck. The frightened girl had to talk to her father just to make sure he was still alive. She had heard her sister tell of the second Alice, which was Buck, and she grew so worried that she had to call him. Buck asked her if she was okay. Her reply was yes. She told them they were having a great time at Rosalina's home. She left out the fact that Celine had scared her with her story as to not get her older sister in trouble.

"Well, lass, we'll be coming ta' pick you up in a few hours. We got most of our errands done, and now I'm giving your motha' fight and self-defense lessons. After that, we'll be on our way. Think you can hold out a little longer?" Buck said on the other side.

"Yes. Yes, I think I can, papa. I love you. Bye!" Taliyah carefully placed the rock phone on the makeshift couch and went back out to join the others, leaving Rosalina by herself. The cerulean-eyed she-weasel smiled at the girl. _Such a sweet girl. _Just as Taliyah was halfway out of the den, Rosalina called out to the kit.

"Are you going out there to listen to the rest of Celine's story?"

"Yes, ma'am, even though it did scare me at first, I think I'll try to sit down to listen to the rest. The way it started just scared me and I needed some time to calm down. That was all. I think I can manage now." The girl gave Rosalina a hug before heading outside the den to return to the story circle. Since the black-haired female had nothing else to do and didn't want to be alone, she followed behind Taliyah.

Celine saw them coming and wore a welcoming smile. "Ah, so you've decided to hear the rest? Well, get settled and I'll continue." Taliyah sat in between Noemi and Keiichi while Rosalina sat between her twin and Chloe. Once the two females were situated, Celine continued on with the story.

* * *

Me: Okay, other Buck fans...DON'T FLAME OR SPEAR MEEEEEEEEEEEE! That's what happened to the Second Alice: he commited suicide. The only difference was that he shot himself with a gun, but I switched it up on this story, since there really wasn't anything gun-related back then. Check out that song, Alice of Human Sacrifice, but I recommend you find a great English Dub of the song if you don't like Japanese music. I prefer Rockleetist's version of the song. Her lyrics are the ones I'm using for this story.

Buck: I'm no' that insane...

Me: *smiles apologetically* I'm sorry. Will it make you feel better if I told you that you are still awesome?

Buck: A little, but I'm still mad at you.

Me: *gives him a hug and a cookie* Everyone's always mad at me. Most of the time, I don't know why, but in this situation, I understand. It's just a story, though. Anyway, I hope you won't spear me for this. PLEASE DON'T SPEAR ME! I'll give you an I'm Sorry cookie if ya'll don't kill me! lol I'm done panicking. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a review, but no flames because of this chapter, okay. Keep your hateful words to yourself. Until next time, bye!

Sweethalo90 :D


	4. Lady of Club

Alice Human Sacrifice

Me: Hey! Whew! It's hot in this house. Anyway, sorry for the delay. Went to see the Hunger Games again but this time with my cousin. Teared up when Rue died and screamed when the mutts came out of nowhere. lol! It just slipped out, too. Okay, since I'm really burning up in this house, I'm not gonna keep ya'. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Lady of Club

A crystal cup fell from Jenna's paw as she shook with fright. "In only one day, two mammals have gone mad. It seems to be some kind of ailment, don't you think?" She had heard about the two incidents involving insanity and death from a village two days' time from her lovely town and she grew worried. She feared that the same fate would land on her. She couldn't bear the thought of doing anything to harm the mammals.

Her servant, Celeste, placed a light caramel-colored paw on her shoulder. Her garnet red eyes gave Jenna a comforting gaze. "Our lovely queen…uh, our dearest queen, please do relax. There's absolutely no chance of you having that ailment, though. You still haven't decided…"

"No way!" Jenna cut Celeste off. She rose off the wooden chair she had been sitting in, a worried expression making its way on the baby blue-eyed female's face. "I won't die from this stupid disease! But…I'll die when I'm too old to bear living anymore. Yes! I'll be healthy if I have a younger body." Suddenly, the atmosphere turned completely black. Celeste was gone from her sight, as was the room.

A young male kit appeared from behind Jenna. He sighed, "Gee, that's irresponsible of you. Don't you want to become an Alice?" The female's upper torso jolted straight at the sound of that familiar voice. _Him. That little boy…_ She turned her head and, sure enough, he was standing there with an emotionless expression and his midnight hair covering both his eyes.

"You again? There's nothing worth going back to my world for. So, please, leave me be. I'll never be a singer at that circus again, just singing, singing, singing, singing! Nobody was looking at me for who I really was! Nobody loved me! But here, everyone loves me." Those days in that cursed circus haunted her again. Being caged and forced to sing all the day through, receiving looks of envy and pure hatred. Everybody paid no attention to her, not that she asked for it or cared for it. At night, when the circus was closed, she did nothing but cry and whisper that she wanted to die so that she wouldn't have to live in misery anymore.

When she finally decided to make an attempt to escape one night, she was happily welcomed by the mammals of a town. They adored her, and she adored them. She did everything within her power to make everyone happy. Eventually, they wanted her to be their queen, since they heard that their current queen was dying of an unknown disease. She kindly accepted their offer. She couldn't be happier to server for them, for the sake of their dying queen.

Dream interrupted Jenna's further thoughts as he said, "Are you sure? Do mammals really love you for you?" A smirk appeared on the boy's face as the grown female shouted at him to be quiet and that they did love her for who she was. He loved to toy with her. Jenna calmed down again to softly beg him to leave her alone immediately.

Dream stood there. He sighed with a grin, "So, be quiet is how you're going to go. Right! You're proud of your voice. So, are you sure you want to go back to being the circus's diva again?" He touched his fingers on the center Jenna's throat. Her eyes widened in fright and confusion until she felt her vocal chords failing her. She began to cough violently.

She croaked, "What…why? What, did you do to my voice?" Dream laughed at her pitiful attempt to shout at him.

He teased, "You know, I think I like you better like this. It feels so nice of me to change your voice." He continued to laugh at the female as she placed her paws around her throat as if an invisible being was strangling her. She begged Dream to give her voice back. He did not do as asked. Instead, he gave her another teasing smirk.

"Your voice is so ugly when it's getting old. You'll always be in this castle, slipping into madness with each passing day." With his high-pitched laugh, he disappeared. The black atmosphere disappeared along with him, leaving Jenna sitting on a stone ground. She cried out for him to return her voice, but it was no use. She was never going to be able to sing again, thanks to him. Tears flooded down the female's face. _No. No. Please, no! This can't be happening! Little boy, come back! Give my voice back! Give it back! Please! _

Her servants, Celeste and Delilah, ran to her aid, asking her if she was all right and what happened. "Your Majesty, what's wrong? Tell us, please!" Jenna tried to tell them, but her voice was gone. Weak croaking came out of her mouth instead of words. Celeste turned to Delilah, a snow white-furred mink, to go get some help. The mink ran swiftly into the town, calling for help while Celeste stayed by Jenna's side. She rubbed the queen-to-be's shoulders, reassuring her that help was on the way.

* * *

Dream watched the scene with an amused laugh. "So long, Queenie!" He faded into his dark atmosphere. He walked over to where the two plush dolls resembled Buck and Chloe, his two failed Alices. Another plush was going to join them now. He took out a plush that looked like Jenna. The plush had on a beautiful dress. It was black at the waist down and white at the chest. A green bow was wrapped around the neck, the bow being in the front instead of the back. On the top of its head, was a small crown made of silver. She, the plush Jenna doll, had an adorable smile on her face and her baby blue eyes gleamed happily.

The boy began to hum the song again. This time, it was about the third Alice, which failed. He began to sing out loud.

_The third Alice was an innocent young lady of Club, an enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland._

_She charmed the people in her land to every beck and call._

_A peculiar country answering to each command. _

_So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen, consumed by paranoia of her own impending death._

_Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream, disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime. _

Dream played with the plush Jenna's hair and sighed. "She was really ugly, cheating people with her pretty features. Next time, she'll be very sure not to trick anybody else." He placed the doll in between the other plush dolls before walking away. He stopped for a moment to sigh in frustration.

"All of them have been failures. Will I ever find a good enough Alice? Maybe I should try younger mammals, like maybe in their adolescent years. Of course! Don't they dream a lot? It's that simple! How did I not think of this before? It's perfect!" The image of two girls came to mind. Yes! Those were the two he was going to choose. Dream smiled.

He transported too where the two females stood. They saw him and he told them about them becoming an Alice. "What did you just say?" The hazel-eyed female asked in disbelief. The boy did not answer her. He disappeared, leaving the confused females to stare at each other in confusion. Dream placed an invitation near a tree, out of the twins' sight. With a smile, he faded. _Make me proud, ladies._

* * *

"Whoa! That was so sad! Why did Dream take away her voice like that?" Chloe had her ears pressed against her skull.

Celine answered, "She soon started tricking them into doing things by using her charms after the last queen died and she replaced her. As punishment, Dream took away her voice. It's sad, but she had it coming."

"That's not fair, though! She was suffering so much in that circus, and she finally had a chance to be happy. Then, Dream comes along to ruin it and make her miserable again. He's so evil, I don't care if that Alice deserved it or not!" Keiichi protested.

"Keiichi, please calm down! Geez, it's like you guys are making a big flip over a story that's just made up!" Celine shouted, shutting everyone up instantly.

Everyone sat in silence for a while. Finally, Dimitrios spoke up. "Well, at least she didn't die." They nodded assent. Celine told them that what Dimitrios said was true. Instead, the poor third Alice had fallen ill.

Another wave of silence hit the weasels and ferret until Rosalina heard her rock phone "ringing". The cerulean-eyed she-weasel told Celine to wait a minute. She ran into the den and quickly picked up the rock. "Hello?"

"Rosalina."

"Oh, hey, Jason! What's up?" Rosalina responded, his voice getting her back into a chipper mood.

"Lars and I will be there soon. He needs to pick up Roxanne from our place. We should be there in about thirty-five minutes. Anyway, are you having fun with Celine and her siblings?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Celine is telling us a rather interesting and creepy story. She kind of scared Taliyah at first, but she's out there with the others, listening to the rest of Celine's story. To tell you the truth, I was creeped out, too. So…. did you boys have fun?" Rosalina switched the subject, not wanting to talk about the creepy story at the moment.

"Ah, yeah, we did. Oh, Lars said hi and that he wanted you to tell Roxanne that he loves her."

"I'll tell her. And tell Lars that I said hello. I'll be waiting for you, Jason. I need to get back with Celine and the others. Celine's ready to tell the rest of her story, and I don't want to keep her waiting."

"All right, I'll let you go. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye." Rosalina placed the rock phone back on the couch with a loving sigh. She couldn't get enough of hearing those three words from her mate. She was in a love daze until Celine called for her. With a small blush, Rosalina ran out of the den to join the story circle again. Before the forest green-eyed kit started the story again, Rosalina told Roxanne that Jason had called to check on them and that Lars said he loved her.

"Well, I love him, too." Roxanne said with a sweet smile. She then noticed that everyone was waiting for her to be quiet. She did just that. Celine nodded her head and continued her story.

* * *

Me: Okay, about Jenna being a queen. Don't say anything about it. The Third Alice was young lady that was about to be queen, and she grew paranoid and insane. Since she suffered from paranoia in the third book, I just thought she should be the third Alice.

The ending seemed rushed. Sorry, but like I said: I was about to leave to go see the Hunger Games and I wanted to finish this up before I left. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a review. Stay cool. Seriously, though, it's really hot today. lol Okay, until next time...

Sweethalo90 :D


	5. Ace of Hearts Duo

Alice Human Sacrifice

Me: Hey! So terribly sorry for not updating. Anyway, last chapter of this short story. Finished it up so that I could work a little on my remake. May also have to work on a chapter for my new collection one-shots, The Adventures of the Buckminster Family. I'll be done with school in just two weeks, leaving me with little time for me to finish my remake of my first book. Guess I'll have to add that to the list of Stories to Work On Over the Summer. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Ace of Hearts Duo

Rosalina hummed as she tried to make sense of what Dream was proposing to them. "Which means…"

"Therefore, I explain to you from the beginning that he wants us to become Alice." Rosalina's twin sister, Roxanne, said in conclusion. She explained to her cerulean-eyed sister that Dream had three of his Alices have been failures and that he wanted them to be his next Alice. She told him he wanted a true Alice, one that was decent enough and didn't wreak much havoc. So, he chose them.

"Alice?" Rosalina questioned.

"The little boy wants us to remember the world of Alice, but perhaps that dream….No, in other words, does he want us to remember him? He chose us." Roxanne wondered. Was this why Dream chose them –to remember him? Was this why he chose those other three Alices? Did he want them to remember him, too?

Her sister piped up. "Is it okay to remember that dream? Well, from here, it means we shouldn't go out of here."

"I think so…" The twins continued to try to make sense of Dream's words as they sat on either side of the mysterious boy. He made no expression and listened to their conversation.

"I only need you, Roxanne." Rosalina smiled at her sister. Roxanne replied that she needed her sister as well. They wrapped their arms around each other in a sisterly embrace. Rosalina's head rested on Roxanne's shoulder while Roxanne's chin rested on top of the cerulean-eyed female's head.

Dream smiled. "You are good children, right? You are also curious. I like you two and I want you to stay here forever. You can be free as much as you like. See you again, right?" With that, the boy disappeared, like he always did. They said goodbye to him once he was gone.

Rosalina stood up with a sigh escaping her lips. "Well, Roxanne, what should we do now?" She watched her sister get in her thinking state, which was Roxanne leaning her head to one side and her eyes drifting upward. Soon, the girl asked if they shall go elsewhere, since she was bored just sitting there doing nothing. Rosalina agreed to that and they were on their way.

Their arms were linked together like chains as they walked through woods. They walked further to find a wooden cage just a few yards away from them. They couldn't identify whoever was inside that cage. Rosalina was the one to point if out first. "Hey, there's a cage over there, Roxanne! Let's go there!"

"No, Rosalina. We mustn't get near it." Roxanne objected. She didn't like the thought of someone hostile being in that prison. She cared for her sister's safety, and she didn't want her to possibly get hurt. Rosalina scoffed with a look of disappointment.

She said, "Are you scared? I thought you were brave." Rosalina glared at her sister. She didn't understand that going over there would have a bad consequence. With a sigh, they walked through the woods more with Roxanne following behind. Roxanne soon found a letter on the ground, just lying underneath a tree. The female stopped in her tracks at the sight of it.

"What is this? A letter? Hmm, it doesn't have a sender. Why does it have a heart on it? A love letter, maybe?" Roxanne picked it up from the ground to examine it. Rosalina turned her head to see that her twin sister had found something. Curious as her sister, she ran in her direction and stood behind the hazel-eyed weasel.

"Oh, a letter! Roxanne, let's open it!" This time, Roxanne couldn't blame her sister for being curious. She was wondering what the letter said. So, she opened it. Inside was a card with two crimson hearts with their tips touching and a golden heart overlapping them. On the upper left corner and the bottom left corner of the card were twos.

Roxanne began to read aloud. "To the person who found this, please come to the castle at 7:00 P.M. today." She hummed in confusion. Why did they have to go to this said castle? For whatever reason, they might as well do as the card says.

Rosalina gasped excitedly. "Castle? Roxanne, let's go there! Forget the prison!"

"Sis, there are no details written inside, the sender either."

"What did you just say? Are you kidding me? Roxanne, it is very interesting because of this!" The she-weasel sighed at her sister. They really had no choice, but to find this castle to see what they wanted from them. Rosalina grabbed her sister's paw in hers as they walked through the woods. After three hours of walking, they finally turned up to find the castle that was mentioned in the letter.

* * *

A caramel-brown weasel ran up to them to greet them. Her ruby red eyes sparkled happily at their appearance. "Welcome, welcome! Thank you very much for coming. Yes, we can't come here normally because of the invitation card." Rosalina and Roxanne followed Celeste down the gloomy hallway. Their only lights were the lit up torches on both sides of the hall.

"You did want us to come here, right?" Roxanne whispered. She gasped when she heard creeks and the wind's moans echo through the dark hallway. Rosalina held her sister's paw tighter, reassuring her that she would be okay. Her cerulean eyes asked her if she had said something before she got scared. In response, the twin shook her head.

Celeste grinned at the twins. "I'm sorry but I have a reason why I sent the invitation. I want you to meet the queen. I beg of you to not tell anyone that I'm doing this." She gave them a pleading look. Rosalina was excited. They were going to meet the queen! This day, by far, had to be the best one she's ever had in a while. She vowed that she and Roxanne wouldn't breathe a word about this. Roxanne nodded in agreement with a small shrug.

"Oh, thank you so much! The queen is really sick. She wants to hear beautiful songs, so that she won't feel bad anymore." Celeste told them. Rosalina smiled wider. Not only were they going to see the queen, they were going to sing to her, too!

"We're good at singing!" She told the servant. Roxanne smiled slightly, though she was having a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was not sure if this was a good idea or not. Celeste's chipper voice was heard again.

She said, "That's great! You are young enough to sing well. I'm glad I can get you two to sing. I'm sure the queen will be very happy to hear your voices." Celeste had a mischievous look about her that increased Roxanne's uncertainty. Sadly, her twin was just too oblivious and excited to have a single concern about the red-eyed weasel.

Rosalina smiled, "Really? This is wonderful, don't you think, Rosalina?" The female didn't respond. She was in a train of thought when she spoke. _Is this….so? _Her sister's eyes met hers as she gave Roxanne an assuring grin. "Don't worry! Our songs are the best of all!"

"I…don't mean…that…" Roxanne murmured. The bad feeling in her stomach came up again. She felt as if she was going to vomit due to the unceasing feeling of anxiety and hesitation. Celeste told her not to worry or feel nervous. She told her that she didn't feel anything anymore. This scared her. She couldn't turn back now, neither could her sister. So, they continued down the dark hallway, awaiting their fate.

* * *

Dream yelled in frustration, "What? No, don't go that way! It's forbidden because I say it is!" He had been watching them, just as he did the other failed Alices. He was so sure that those two would be the true Alice, but alas. "Ah, I failed again. The problem is that they're so curious, especially the one with blue eyes. They promised that we would meet again, but now we never will because you followed her."

He sat on the ground with his plush dolls. He held the second and third Alice, Buck and Jenna, in his arms, leaving the caged first Alice on the ground. He began to sing the last portion of the song.

_And as this passed, two children walked through the woods._

_Partaking in tea underneath the trees they never part. _

_They found an invitation to the queen. _

_It was the Ace of Hearts._

_The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity._

_Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began._

_They ran through countless doors so recklessly, two twin sisters running wild through Wonderland._

_A stubborn, naïve sister and a witty, smart sister._

_But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland._

_They were never woken from their terrifying dream._

_Forever they would wander in this twisted fairy tale._

He had put down the plush Buck and Jenna dolls to pull out two other plush dolls that resembled Rosalina and Roxanne. They both had bloodstains on their bright yellow and violet dresses. They had been attacked by the third Alice, thus was why the plush dolls had the crimson spots on them. The dolls showed no signs of pain. Instead, they still had the stitched up smiles on both of their faces. Their eyes were gleaming happily, like the Jenna plush doll.

Dream finished the song with a sigh. "Who shall I take next? Do they think that it's okay for every Alice to stay here? I want someone else! I want everyone to remember me! They weren't enough! For example, it's their turn." The white atmosphere turned to black as Dream revealed his horrific pitch black eyes with an insane grin on his lips.

* * *

Celine motioned for Gale to clamp his paws on Taliyah and Keiichi's shoulders, causing them, as well as everyone else, to scream in fear. Taliyah ran into Rosalina's arms, shaking and screaming. Keiichi held Noemi tightly in his arms, scared out of his wits. The poor girl was nearly squeezed to death by her brother, he was so scared.

It took ten minutes for the frightened kits to calm down, especially Taliyah. Once she finally did calm down, she glared angrily in Celine's direction. Noemi wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders and shouted, "Sis, that was no' cool!" Gale and Dimitrios seemed to think otherwise. They were laughing hysterically. Dimitrios admitted his brother got him and the others good.

Celine gave an apologetic giggle. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. Sorry, everyone." Rosalina and Roxanne were already recovering from the fright, but they heard their little foster sister's apology and accepted it. Chloe shook her head at the green-eyed preteen with a chuckle. _I'm pretty sure the kits are gonna have nightmares tonight. _

Suddenly, Jason and Lars appeared from the foliage. The rustling scared the kits after what happened to them, but they were relieved that it was just Rosalina and Roxanne's lovers. The twins got up from where they sat to greet the male weasels. Rosalina gave Jason a peck on the lips while Roxanne just simply hugged Lars after a tender kiss.

Jason and Lars were soon greeted by the kits and Celine. They all group hugged them, smiling happily. Keiichi began telling them about Celine's story, and once he was done, they were wearing freaked out, shocked expressions. Jason was the first to say something. "Celine came up with that story? Huh, never thought she had such a dark mind. You all didn't get too scared, did you?"

"We were all right, until Celine and Gale decided it would be funny to scare us out of our wits by slamming his paws on my and Tally's shoulders. You should have seen how fast Tally ran to Rosalina. I nearly made Noemi's internal organs explode because I was holding on to her really tight. Celine apologized, though. So, I guess I won't tell mom and dad about this." Keiichi had a small blush on his face. He was still embarrassed that he got scared so badly, but he wasn't the only one.

Lars ruffled Keiichi's head with a lighthearted laugh. "I really hope you guys don't have nightmares tonight." The boy nodded his head in agreement. Keiichi walked away from Jason and Lars to Noemi, who still had this peeved look on her face. He begged her not to tell Buck and Jenna that Celine told them a scary story and startled them at the end, thanks to Gale. It took a lot of begging, but Noemi vowed not to tell. She went over to Dimitrios to ask him to do the same thing. By the time they all agreed not to tell their parents about Celine's dark tale, Buck and Jenna were the next ones to appear.

Taliyah ran into her mother's arms, snuggling her head into Jenna's shoulder. "Hey, sweetheart, did you have fun?" The girl, as well as her siblings, nodded. The kits stared at each other, mentally telling each other to come up with something. Noemi told them what they did, but left out the story as to not get Celine in trouble. She didn't like lying to her parents, but she didn't want Celine to get punished for scaring them.

"Well, sounds like you guys had a good day." Jenna jolted slightly, but then relaxed when she realized Rosalina and Roxanne were hugging her. She turned to hug them back with a sweet smile on her face.

Jason and Lars shook Buck's paw before catching up, asking how life was and then talking about guy stuff, which involved a small bit of perverted stuff coming from none other than Lars. Roxanne had to smack him hard in the back of his head to get him to stop. It made Buck chuckle at how his foster daughter could get her mate to behave himself.

* * *

A couple hours later, Buck, Jenna, and their kits and foster daughter left to go home. Of course, they didn't leave without giving hugs and kisses and saying bye to the happy young couples. As they walked, Taliyah began to hum a little tune. She instantly stopped when she realized she was humming the song from Celine's story. Her sapphire eyes scanned her family, making sure nobody heard her. Her eyes met her father's single blue one, which was the same color as hers.

"Wot are you singing back there, Tally?" He asked, his lopsided smile twisting on his lips.

"Oh, I-I was just h-h-humming a song Celine taught me t-t-t-today." The girl stuttered shamefully. Her gaze went to the ground, embarrassed that her father heard her. Luckily, he didn't ask her what the song was and just nodded.

A sigh of relief escaped Taliyah's lips. It was too soon to calm down when she heard a high-pitched little boy say in her mind. _It's your turn. Make me proud. _She gasped softly, her head instinctively turning to see no one behind her. Trying to calm down again, she whispered, "It's just my imagination. It was just a story. It's not real."

_You will remember me and Alice's world…forever. _The voice rang in the girl's ears again, scaring her to her fur's end. Celine and Noemi were calling out for her to catch up with them. When Taliyah realized she had stopped in her tracks, she beeline sprinted to catch up with her family. "I won't be next. It's just a story." She whispered to herself again as she ran. Little did she know she was going to enter Wonderland once she was fast asleep in her warm leaf-made bed.

Unknown to her and her family, a young male kit with snow white fur and black hair appeared from a far distance. He smiled at the running female with a happy giggle. "Do your best." He said before disappearing.

* * *

Me: I switched the twins' roles in Celine's story. I originally had Roxanne be the curious one and Rosalina the one that had the bad feeling, but I decided to switch the roles, since I felt that the way I had it wouldn't really do. Oh, and not only do I have the book one remake and The Adventures of the Buckminster Family on my list, I'm also thinking about doing a remake of my second book, too. So yeah I hope you enjoyed this story. Feel free to leave a review. Until next time!

Sweethalo90 :D


End file.
